lasvegaswikiaorg-20200213-history
Transportation
Monorails The Las Vegas Monorail runs along the east side of the Strip between the MGM Grand and the Sahara hotels. On the west side of the Strip there are two monorail lines operating free of charge. One tram runs in a loop between Excalibur, Luxor and Mandalay Bay. The other monorail system travels between Treasure Island and the Mirage. Buses RTC RTC Transit operates buses throughout the Las Vegas area, routes can be found in their website http://www.rtcsnv.com/transit/route/index.cfm. Strip buses run 24 hours a day for $6 2-hr ride pass, $8 for 24-hr, and $20 for 3 days pass. In residential areas, the fare is $2 single ride, $3 for 2-hr, $5 for 24hr pass, $20 for 5 days pass, and 30 days pass cost $65, updated fares can be found in their website http://www.rtcsnv.com/transit/fare_passes.cfm. Exact fare in cash is required. The Bonneville Transit Center is located on Casino Center Blvd., a couple of blocks from the Fremont Street Experience. HOP-ON AND HOP-OFF EXPERIENCE Now you can experience Las Vegas ABOVE THE TRAFFIC on an authentic vintage English double-decker bus! Enjoy the view, fresh air and photo opportunities! The view of the strip is unbeatable! The open top buses will take you to unlimited shopping, food and casinos while showing you a unique view of the strip. An experienced guide will tell you all about Vegas! Daylight Tour Picks up at the Rivera Hotel at 3:00 pm. The bus leaves from the ticket selling area outside the hotel (near Tix4Tonite and Elite Travel). The tour returns at 5:30 pm. Illumination Tour - See the strip at night!! Picks up at the Stratosphere Hotel at 6:00 pm. The bus leaves from the Tour Bus Lobby. Tour returns at 8:30 pm. Travel time for one complete tour is approximately ninety minutes; however riders are encouraged to take advantage of the unlimited 24 hour hop-off/hop-on privileges included with each ticket. Hop-Off & Hop-On Locations *Fashion Show Mall *Mandalay Bay Hotel & Casino *Imperial Palace Hotel & Casino *Fremont Street Experience Tickets are just $17.50 per person. Car Rentals A rental car is essential to see all the sights in Las Vegas and to get away to scenic spots outside of town. Parking is free at most of the casinos. Limousines Six- or eight-passenger limousines can be rented for about $33-48 per hour. Presidential Limousine sends chauffeurs dressed in tuxedos and include onboard color TV, VCR and bar stocked with complimentary bottle of champagne and long-stemmed roses for ladies in the party. Taxis There is a five-person maximum in Las Vegas taxis, and the fare is the same, no matter how many people are riding. Taxis are not allowed to stop on the strip to pick up fares, so wait for taxis at the entrances to hotels or casinos. Approximate fare for the south strip is $12~17, center strip is $14~19, north strip is $16~21, and finally downtown is anywhere between $22~27. Fares may also vary by time, day, and weather conditions. (contributed by Matt I on Oct 23, 2012) Category:ParaTransit Category:Las Vegaas also has a ParaTransit system operating 24 hours a day/&days a week, that qualified visitor can use with pre-arranged authorization. Contact your local ParaTransit service to find out more. Category:Las Vegas also has a door to door ParaTransit service that runs 24 hours a day/7 days a week, that visitors can use with pre-approved permission. Contact your local ParaTransit service for more information.